


Torment

by Chocoboy_James



Category: FFXIV, Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: FFxivWrite, FFxivWrite2020, Tumblr: FFXIVwrite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26699548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocoboy_James/pseuds/Chocoboy_James
Summary: Day 27 of the FFXIVWrite2020Torment (Free day!)Stefan is determined to keep practicing his arcanist skills, yet he does not know he's being watched by three youngsters who have been bullying him ever since he came to Limsa.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Torment

Stefan was walking on the decks of Limsa Lominsa. It had been a few months now since he began to practice his arcanist skills. Ever since that first day, he had been trying and trying to summon a carbuncle, but it still was a big challenge. 

The young boy sat down at the water and opened his book, and began to inspect the symbols once more. “Hmmm” he mumbled out. Once more he began to try and summon, as he had done many days before.   
Nothing came, and nothing happened at all. 

“Hah!” A young boy’s voice was heard from behind him. “Still cannot summon that bloody thing?”   
Stefan looked over his shoulder, confused and saw it was one of the fellow youngsters of Limsa Lominsa, accompanied with a couple others. 

The young raven stood up and felt slightly intimidated.   
“No…” he carefully started. “But I will one day!” nervously he tried to sound determined.   
The other boy began to pick up on Stefan’s nerves and scoffed at him.   
“You will never summon one. Will he now?” 

“No, Frederick.” the girl known as Selene smirked and made a provoked stare towards Stefan. “You’re such a flop!” 

“Why are you here…?” Stefan then asked, but knew exactly why those three were here. They have been bullying Stefan for most of the time. “Just leave me be.” 

“Nah, I think we should teach you how to summon one.” Frederick chuckled and without warning he yanked the book from Stefan’s hands.   
“Hey! Give that back!” The raven protested, but was grabbed by the other fellow, V’darah, as soon as he wanted to grab it back. 

“I will hold him! you run away with that sodding book.” V’darah shouted in joy.  
“No!” Stefan cried out and tried to resist and pull himself loose from the tight grab around his waist. “Please stop!” 

Frederick took the advice from the young catboy and ran off with Selene, laughing.   
“Let me gooo!” Stefan became frustrated as he saw them run off with his prized possession.   
“Now I will!” V’darah laughed as he pushed Stefan off the pier and right into the sea. Not soon after, he ran after his friends.

“Argh!” Stefan got out before he was drenched underwater. Feeling the cold water he felt himself go numb for a mere second, before coming up with his head, gasping for air.   
“Come back!” he shouted out frustratingly. But no one answered. 

Quickly he swam towards the nearest ladder and got back up on the pier, completely drenched. He hadn’t got any time to catch his breath. He had to get his book back. Determined he began the chase. 

Stefan ran through the streets of Limsa, leaving puddles everywhere he stopped for a mere second to look where the bullies went. Many confused faces followed him as he ran off again, panicked and at a complete loss. 

As per usual, no one was there to help him. Ghutwyb always assumed it was his outlandish looks, how he was an outsider to Limsa, because he hailed from the East. This only made her more protective of him, but she was not here to save him now. 

“I’ve got to get it back…” Stefan sniffed as he stood still again, his head hanging low. The wind now began to feel really cold, and it got right through his wet clothes.   
Suddenly he heard familiar snickering. 

Looking over to where the sound came from, Stefan saw three heads popping from around a corner. As soon as they were found out, they disappeared.   
“No! Come back!” Stefan shouted and once more gave chase.  
This led them towards Archor yard, and the trio were forced to make a stop. 

“Ah no! I’ve made a wrong turn.” Frederick sighed and turned around and chuckled at how a drenched Stefan was running at them.   
“Give it back!” The young raven shouted once more, but the three kids just laughed back.   
“I mean it!” 

“Why would you want it back?” Selene asked teasingly, “you cannot even use it!”   
The two young boys nodded in agreement, and Stefan only began to feel more miserable.   
“Selene’s right!” Frederick walked towards the edge of the lookout and held the book over the water that was down below. “It would be better if we spared you the failure and just throw it away!” 

“No!” Stefan ran forwards once more and got held back by V’darah and Selene. “Please!” holding out his hand towards his book, he only could hear Frederick laughing.   
“You will never become an arcanist, you stupid boy.” he provoked on and Stefan would not hear it. With one angry yell he ripped himself loose from the grasp of the duo and went for Frederick who suddenly had fear in his eyes. 

Without any thought, Stefan rushed forwards towards the edge of the lookout, his hands reaching for his book. Frederick withdrew immediately, too scared to fall off and Stefan followed suit. A loud and angry growl came from the young raven as he jumped towards the bully and tackled him towards the floor. 

The book tumbled out of Frederick’s hands and immediately Stefan went for it and clutched it towards his chest. Standing up, he saw the trio recover from Stefan’s resisting actions.   
“Ah…” Frederick groaned as he grabbed his knee. “You will pay for that, outsider!” 

Selene and V’darah once more went for Stefan but quickly the young raven opened his book. His heart and mind focused on the summoning of a carbuncle.   
“Please help me.” he got out in a desperate cry and as he waved the magics from the book a shiny emerald light blinded them for a mere second. 

Stefan opened his eyes and gasped out as he witnessed an emerald carbuncle standing in front of him. The young arcanist widened his eyes as the carbuncle gently flipped its tail and was ready to be engaged in combat.   
A silence fell, as all of them gasped at amazement by the new entity that had come between them. Not a moment later, Stefan knew what to do. 

“Show them!” he commanded, and the carbuncle immediately took action and began to chase Selene and V’darah, who now screamed out loud and ran away from the lookout. Frederick still lay on the ground, looking at the carbuncle with amazement. 

As the two had vanished, Stefan turned towards Frederick and made the carbuncle stand by his side.   
“You freak!” Frederick got out as he stumbled back on his feet. “This won’t change anything!” he stumbled away as well, and Stefan had to hold himself back to not wound the other much further. 

When he finally was alone with his carbuncle, he closed his book and looked towards the cute little creature. “Thank you.” he got out with a smile. “Thank you so much.”   
As if the carbuncle had heard him, it made a happy flip and then disappeared into thin air.   
A sigh of happiness came from Stefan as he caught his breath for a moment. Not only did he summon his carbuncle, but he finally had the courage to stand against his bullies. 

Suddenly he was overwhelmed by a cold rush of wind, that once more reminded him that he was wearing wet clothes.   
“I should get back home…” he mumbled and took his leave from the yard. He sure had a story to tell the Roegadyn couple.


End file.
